Castigo silencioso
by CS-Daishi
Summary: Y es por eso, que debes cuidar lo que dices. No sabes lo que puede dañar a una persona ¿te has puesto a pensar lo que causa? Eso era lo que Ranma menos tenía presente, pero muchos dicen que de donde se aprende mejor, es a las malas.


❝_Y es por eso, que debes cuidar lo que dices. No sabes lo que puede dañar a una persona ¿te has puesto a pensar lo que causa?_❞

Eso era lo que Ranma menos tenía presente, pero muchos dicen que de donde se aprende mejor, es a las malas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1. **

_**¡Secreto descubierto!**_

** E**l día era sumamente caluroso, en las noticias habían informado que se esperaba el peor verano, que no había uno así desde hace 20 años. ¿Qué se podía hacer con un clima así? No daban ganas ni siquiera moverse de su lugar, si estuvieras sentado en un sofá o en un cojín en el suelo, sentirías como el material se pegaba a tus piernas, era un horror.

-Rayos… - Se quejaba la chica de cabello azulado sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, moviendo sus piernas del cojín, intentando que sus piernas se despegaran y haciendo que el doblé del material quedara marcado en ellas – Debí haberme puesto…no sé, de esos pantalones cortos, los que llegan debajo de la rodilla en vez de estos shorts – Apoyó su cabeza en el mueble del comedor en forma de berrinche.

-Deja de quejarte Akane, con eso no harás que el clima mejore a tu favor. – Respondió el chico de la trenza, el cual estaba en la misma posición, solo que él estaba con un abanico refrescándose la nuca - ¿Quieres…traer un helado?

-¿Hay helados? ¿Cuándo los compraron? ¡No lo sabía! – Se reincorporó un tanto molesta porque no le habían avisado y comenzó a darle suaves empujones al chico quien estaba en el lado de la pequeña mesa para que le respondiera – Oye, oye no me ignores ¡Ranma!

-Solo tráelos, están en la nevera ¡shu! – Sin moverse de su posición, hizo el gesto con la mano como cuando quieres alejar a un gato que te está fastidiando.

-La chica solo bufó y lo miro con gesto de pocos amigos. Se levantó despacio para que el pequeño almohadón se despegara de su cuerpo y no se fuera con ella hasta la cocina. Sobó sus piernas, pues se le habían acalambrado y todos sabemos que eso no es nada lindo. En cuanto volvió a sentir sus músculos, se estiró y fue entusiasmada a la nevera pero sacó solo un helado de los 10 que habían allí ¿por qué solo uno? Pues Ranma no dijo que quería un helado, solo dijo _"¿Quieres traer un helado?" _ Abrió la envoltura y comenzó a comerlo felizmente hasta volver, no sin antes de voltear el cojín para el lado frio y sentarse. En cuanto al chico, apenas sintió la presencia de su prometida, estiró su mano para que le depositara el helado que había pedido. Pero lamentablemente sintió el "chocalas" de la chica.

-¿Mi helado? – Al fin se dispuso a levantar la cabeza, con una marca en la frente…era el borde de la mesa. La miró confundido, la vio comiendo un helado pero… ¿y el de él? – Akane ¿trajiste mi helado, cierto?

-Nop – Sonrió traviesamente sin dirigirle la mirada, ella solo comía su helado con tranquilidad.

-¡Pero si te dije que me trajeras un helado! – Cerró su abanico y lo dejó sobre la mesa sintiéndose un niño pequeño en su minuto de berrinche.

-¡Pap pap pap! Alto ahí Ranma. – Colocó su mano en frente del rostro de su prometido en forma de alto sin apartar la vista del helado – Recuerdo exactamente lo que dijiste "¿Quieres traer un helado?" en ningún momento dijiste que sería para ti, baka. Lamento decirte que has perdido feo. – Elevó sus hombros sin preocupación alguna.

-Tu…niña. – Suspiró molesto y se levantó sin dejar su abanico de lado, el cual lo ocupó para golpear débilmente la cabeza de Akane, le quitó el resto del helado y volvió a su lugar sintiéndose victorioso.

-Devuélvelo – Miró al chico levantando una ceja, estirando su mano para que lo dejara en su palma – Lo fui a buscar yo, así que devuélvelo, ahora.

-¿Por qué…por qué… - A Ranma le hacía gracia su gesto de levantar una ceja, se veía graciosa. Para él era como ver si se le hubiera quedado atorada allí, como si no pudiera relajar el musculo y quedara congelado, sentía que estallaría de risa - …que es ese gesto, Akane? – Intentaba ser lo más serio posible, cubría su boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada y que la chica se enojara.

-¿Q-Qué tiene? – Se sintió apenada por lo que hizo, se sintió así al ver como su prometido se volvía un tomate por aguantar la risa. De seguro se vio totalmente ridícula.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿los tortolitos no discuten? Creo que pediré un deseo. – Apareció la mediana de las Tendo por el pasillo, con gesto travieso. Estaba muy bien vestida, con un short al igual que Akane y una blusa con mangas tres cuartos, de su brazo colgaba una cartera y con una mano sostenía una chaqueta, por si a caso quizás.

-¿Vas a salir, Nabiki? – La menor la miró de pies a cabeza un tanto curiosa – Y no, hace mucho calor que no dan ganas ni de discutir – Suspiró dejando sus hombros caer.

-Quizá irá a hacer unos negocios por ahí… - Agregó el chico de la trenza mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo, se sentía realmente aburrido.

-Pues sí, saldré y ¡si Ranma! Iré a hacer negocios vendiendo tus fotos de chica – Chasqueó la lengua para molestar al chico por su respuesta – Oh y también iré al parque acuático con unas amigas. Además… ¿qué hacen acá solos, eh? Todos están arriba en sus habitaciones muriendo de calor, acaso… ¿querían un momento a solas? – A Nabiki realmente le gustaba molestarlos, era su diversión.

- ¡No! – Respondieron los dos al unisono, pero en realidad eso era lo que querían, un momento a solas. Siempre interrumpía alguien y eso les fastidiaba.

-Ajá, bueno se me hace tarde – Siguió con su camino y se despidió cuando estaba en la entrada - ¡Adiós, no me esperen para cenar! – Y se fue.

-Los dos chicos se miraron preocupados, entraron en pánico ¿qué podían hacer? Y… ¿si Nabiki se dio cuenta?, ¿Y si abre la boca y todos se enteran? Ambos se acercaron a la mesa y se agacharon apoyando sus cabezas en sus brazos, como niños pequeños planeando una travesura.

-Ranma… ¿tú crees que se dio cuenta? – Habló en un susurro por si alguien más aparecía.

-Parece que si… - Respondió de la misma manera – Akane, estamos muertos – Rascó su cabeza con total nerviosismo.

-¿Te imaginas? No nos dejarán tranquilos, jamás.

-Nos pasa por no ocultar bien las cosas, rayos.

-¿Cómo se lo explicaremos? "Hola, yo y Akane estamos en una relación hace 4 meses, no le dijimos porque…" bueno no sé. – Agravó su voz en tono de burla.

-Oye ¿y yo por qué debo decirlo? Y ¡yo no hablo así! – Le reprendió en voz baja por haberse sentido ofendido.

-Pues…porque eres el chico, que se yo. – Elevó sus hombros como si no le importara.

-¡Rayos! – Suspiró con pesadez y se enderezó dando por terminada la charla. En verdad no estaba realmente tan preocupado, ya que podría sobornar a Nabiki y ella no abriría la boca. Pero todo cambió cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba mirándoles totalmente feliz ,cubriendo su boca de la sorpresa. – Oh, oh…

-¿Oh, oh? ¿Qué "oh, oh"? – Miró extraño al chico y vio que dirigía su vista a la dirección que ella daba la espalda, giró su cuerpo para ver que era y allí entendió todo. – Oh…

-¡Lo sabía, realmente lo sabía!

-_"Estamos acabados…" _Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicos! la verdad es que hace mucho que no escribía una historia, así que estoy... ¿cómo decirlo? pues... estoy "oxidada".<strong>

**Espero que les guste y si no pues... me iré a un rincón, sola(?). **

_**[De seguro se preguntarán "Pero...aún no entiendo la conexión con el título" Esperen, esperen ya verán;;].**_

**Si necesitan hablarme o algo (sé que no lo harán, soy una FA) en mi perfil está mi tumblr y pueden mandar un ask, ¡lo responderé con gusto!**


End file.
